Solve for $q$ : $3 = -27 + q$
Answer: Add $27$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{3 {+ 27}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 3 &=& -27 + q \\ \\ {+27} && {+27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 3 {+ 27} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 30$